In the past many years, digital imaging capabilities have been integrated into a wide range of devices, including digital cameras and mobile phones. Recently, the ability to capture stereoscopic images with these devices has become technically possible. Device manufacturers have responded by introducing devices integrating multiple digital imaging sensors. A wide range of electronic devices, including mobile wireless communication devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs), personal music systems, digital cameras, digital recording devices, video conferencing systems, and the like, make use of multiple imaging sensors to provide a variety of capabilities and features to their users. These include not only stereoscopic (3D) imaging applications, such as 3D photos and movies, but also higher dynamic range imaging and panoramic imaging.
However, the addition of a second digital imaging sensor comes with some disadvantages. For example, the additional cost of a second imaging sensor and the associated electronics can be prohibitive in at least some market segments. Additionally, a second imaging sensor impacts the usability of the device in a number of ways. For example, accommodation of a second imaging sensor requires the device to be somewhat larger than a device with only a single sensor. Additionally, the power capabilities of the device must be sized to support powering both imaging sensors simultaneously. This may require larger and more costly power handling circuitry. Battery life of the device may also be affected, perhaps requiring a larger battery.